koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oichi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Oichi. Samurai Warriors *"We're doing well! Let's keep at it!" *"Let's show them what we can do!" *"Uh...This is a little scary!" *"Hey! I got one!" *"Wow!" *"Good job!" *"Good going, Brother!" *"I'll catch up! Just watch!" *"Wow! You're strong!" *"Don't get carried away, Brother!" *"You see? I told you I could do it!" *"That's amazing! You really are the best!" *"Okay, Brother. Now you're scaring me!" *"Uh... help?" *"Oh no! I'm going to lose!" *"Someone give me a hand! Please!" *"Wow! The enemy's pretty strong!" *"There's a lot of enemies there!" *"Brother, you're surrounded!" *"Whew! That was close! Thanks." *"Brother! You came!" *"Let's go!" *"Keep your hands up everyone!" *"Oh~! I lost!" *"Ow! This isn't fair!" *"Brother... Lord Nagamasa..." *"Yes, I win! Right?" *"Is that it? That was fast!" *"Great! Let's keep up the good work!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"This is my destiny." *"I will never forget your love for me." *"If only I could forget your love for me." *"Watch this!" *"Here I come!" *"What do ya think of that?!" *"Yes! I win, right?" *"Uh oh, this doesn't look so good..." *"Gotcha!" *"Yeah! Way to go, me! *"Uh oh, you better watch out now!" *"That was very impressive!" *"I'm glad you're on our side!" *"Lord Nagamasa, you're my hero!" *"Thanks. I thought I was a goner." *"I'm afraid I've got no choice but to fight you." *"Perhaps it is fate that we must fight here." *"I am Oichi, proud wife of Nagamasa Azai!" *"Your strength was too much for me to overcome..." *"It will take more than this defeat to break me..." *"The enemy scatters before us, like petals in the wind." *"Perhaps not even destiny can stop us now." *"I dedicate this victory to my beloved." Samurai Warriors: Katana *"It is my destiny to participate in this battle!" *"There are no exceptions." *"Here I come!" *"Watch this!" *"How could you even risk tempting fate..." Samurai Warriors 3 *"For my love, I will go to the ends of the earth and back!" *"Love will make me stronger."' *"Nagamasa, I will love you always." *"Here I come!" *"Get ready!" *"Rest in peace." *"Now!" *"I fight for peace!" *"My love gives me strength!" *"My lord makes me stronger." *"Nothing personal, but it had to be done." *"I would go to any length for the sake of my love." *"I hope to be of some assistance in this battle." *"Fate can be such a fickle flower..." *"If your death will bring peace, then prepare to die!" *"I hope that this battle may be the first step on the path towards peace." *"It is compassion that drives me toward my goal." *"I shall build a land based upon a foundation of kindness." Warriors Orochi *"Now!" *"Pain!" *"Watch this!" *"I have a ball!" *"I told you!" *"Of course." *"Hey, that wasn't so hard!" *"Yeah! Way to go, me!" *"Wow, you really make this look easy!" *"No one can match you!" *"Your might humbles me..." *"That was very impressive!" *"I'm glad you're on our side!" *"Uh-oh. This doesn't look so good..." *"You have saved the day!" *"Thanks! I thought I was a goner." *"I hope you do not mind an unorthodox weapon." *"It will take more than this defeat to break me." *"This is the path I chose... The destination I..." *"My darling, your bravery is without equal!" *"You're my hero!" *"My lord... You came for me." *"You are an inspiration to women everywhere!" *"I shall follow the example you set!" *"Thank you, you are a true friend." *"Your husband must be so proud of you!" *"So brave..." *"I cannot thank you enough." *"You're so strong it scares me..." *"Such terrible strength..." *"You're so kind..." *"War throws us terrible challenges..." *"There is no point fighting any longer..." *"Why... Why do you fight?" *"Such a strange weapon you have..." *"I didn't want to have to fight you..." *"You too have someone to protect...?" *"I do not need your pity!" *"I am but a woman, after all..." *"My lord... I am sorry..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"This is my destiny!" *"Please attack me!" *"Leave us!" *"For now, we will dance, for this day may be our last." *"Your strength has the power to change even fate itself!" *"Nu Wa... how strong you are..." *"I'm sorry to cause you such trouble..." *"Zhen Ji, your beauty and skill in battle are legendary." *"No one can resist your deadly charms!" *"I was wrong about you..." *"Are you my... enemy?" *"To lose to a girl such as you..." *"Was my destiny to die like this?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"For our loved ones!" *"We must endeavor to bring peace to the land." *"War is an act drowned in sadness, but necessary nonetheless." *"We must believe that our victories contribute to everybody's happiness." *"This is a great victory for us all and it bodes good things to come." *"Here, please have this... I think you would be able to use it well." *"That was impressive." *"Try not to fail like that again, please." *"I defeated several enemy officers in the last battle. I hope I was somewhat helpful to our cause." *"I have been performing quite well recently. That makes me happier than anything... Hehehe..." *"I think I held everybody back in the last battle. I hope to make up for that mistake in the next battle!" *"It has been far too long since I have been able to enjoy myself like this..." *"My love gives me strength!" *"I am an Unrivaled Warrior! I will wear this badge with pride!" *"Only a fighter like you could become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lord Nagamasa, you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Dearest brother, the title of Unrivaled Warrior suits you perfectly!" *"Lady Nō, no one in this land is a match for you. You are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Wang Yi, of course, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I can't let myself lose. I have to stay positive." *"How could there be two of me? No, this can't be right!" *"Let me praise your heroism!" *"You did yourself proud today." *"I am deeply grateful for your assistance." *"Pardon me. In many ways, I have been ill-prepared." *"We seem to be at odds at the moment." *"I am not able to go on fighting you." *"My lord, you must be the greatest ever!" *"My lord, you have come for me." *"Dearest brother, you never fail to amaze me!" *"I am sorry to have failed you." *"Lady Nō, everything you do carries such weight!" *"How could I cause you such inconvenience?" *"Wang Yi, your effort speaks for itself." *"Wang Yi, please forgive my ineptitude." *"Wonderfully done. I only hope I can be of some use to you as well." *"You have achieved great things. You must have a mighty soul." *"Thank you kindly. I owe you my life." *"Please pardon my carelessness. I needed your kindness to save me from myself." *"I am willing to fight you. I must do what it takes to end this sad state of war!" *"I cannot withstand any more. I only hope that tragic battles like this become a thing of the past." *"How valiant, my lord! I gaze in wonder at your heroic figure." *"My lord, would you rescue this damsel in distress? I cannot lose with you to protect me!" *"No less could be expected of you, dearest brother! There is no enemy that can stand before you!" *"I am extremely sorry, dearest brother. It is not right for me to hold you back." *"Lady Nō, you have such strength. I could not even begin to imitate you." *"Lady Nō, I have caused you great trouble. I will repay your kind consideration somehow." *"You have made a tremendous effort. Your intensity breeds not only violence but a great beauty." *"Wang Yi, please excuse me. I would have been in quite a bind without you." *"You make your charge as someone who will rise to the top. Even if I have concern for you, I am probably of no use." *"I am happy to see you accomplish so much. Though I fear for your safety - so much so that it tears me in two." *"I am not at all surprised to see you. You are the key to my well-being." *"Thank you. Because of you, I can go on fighting." *"I must fight you? I cannot just write this off as the vicissitudes of fate." *"War brings nothing but sadness. Destiny can be so cruel." *"My lord, you were so absolutely brilliant! Umm... What am I saying?" *"My lord, I would give you my life. No, I should say let us live well together!" *"I am your younger sister. I can think of such an honor with nothing but pride!" *"You have come to keep me out of trouble? How embarrassing. This is just like when we were children." *"Lady Nō, it is like a path opens before you. You are the picture of terror - I mean to say, beauty and charm." *"Lady Nō, you are willing to rescue me? I'm not sure if I should be happy, or worried..." *"Wang Yi, you certainly came through! Now fight on!" *"Thank you kindly, Wang Yi. I was sure you would come for me." *"I will prove that I am ready to fight!" *"It will take more than this to deter me!" *"Lord Nagamasa, I shall not give up!" *"Lord Nagamasa! Allow me to demonstrate my feelings for you!" *"Each time our weapons meet, I sense your feelings for me, Lord Nagamasa!" *"I feel the strength within your heart. For you, I am willing to become stronger!" *"I have made up my mind. I shall fight you, Brother." *"How could you be so cruel? Brother, please!" *"So people fear you as the Demon King? Well, I am the Demon King's sister!" *"I shall not hold back, my lady." *"I have a feeling you're toying with me... I must do something..." *"I cannot stand to lose... You are the one person I do not want to lose to!" *"Wang Yi, let us fight with honor!" *"What is the source of this strength? A desire for revenge?" *"Drawing strength from revenge is wrong! Strength should come from... love!" *"I have one whom I'm sworn to protect." *"The same can be said for you, surely. Now fight!" *"Then you must exercise! After me, one, two..." *"If you're truly a man, I think you need to be a little more masculine..." *"I must end your sadness." *"If in youth and complexion, then maybe...!" *"There is nothing to forgive. I believe in you completely, my lord." *"Katsuie, I command you. You need not hold back..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"For the one I love!" *"You said it. Let's take care of this, Shangxiang!" *"Indeed. For those who are dear to our hearts..." *"Lord Liu Bei, please don't put your life at risk." *"Strict training, all on my own. I looked at myself and became stronger as a result, but I was also pretty lonely." *"It was nice. In particular, discussing our reasons for fighting, and the people important to us. I can now fight backed by even stronger emotions." Pokémon Conquest *"I'll give it everything I've got!" *"This battle must not be lost!" *"Okay, let's go!" *"Oh... Please wake up!" *"Oh... You can't move, huh?" *"Hey! Victory's within sight!" *"It's not long now... Hang in there!" *"(Pokémon), (Attack)!" *"I will use my (Item)!" *"I really hope this works!" *"Come with me, (Pokémon)!" *"But why...?" *"(Pokémon), can you keep going? Right! Then let's do it!" *"Oh no, (Pokémon)! I'm sorry. It's time for us to retreat." *"I'm sorry. It's time for us to retreat..." *"Ah! How could this happen...?" *"You've got a way about you... The way you fight... Incredible!" *"We did it! Victory is ours!" *"Phew, what a relief! We've kept (Kingdom) safe!" *"We can't turn back! We must move forward!" *"Okay! Let's go!" *"This is our third battle! We've got to win this one! Here goes...!" *"I see. Please take me along with you." *"Oh... Am I not helping the army very much?" *"I haven't been involved in any battles recently, have I?" *"I can't serve you any longer..." *"What a shame... I so wanted to stay with you longer..." *"Actually... I was thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Would that be all right?" *"I'd still like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon! Would it be all right to take a little trip?" *"Thank you so much! I'll be back soon!" *"Oh, okay. I understand." *"I've just got back! It was such a wonderful trip. Just look at how close (Pokémon) and I have become!" *"I've just got back! That was such a brilliant trip! And I was lucky enough to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Oh, I'm sh-shivering. Have I caught a cold? If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, I'm sh-shivering. Have I caught that cold from the other kingdom? If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, it must be hay fever. Now, if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"Wow, it's so hot! But (Pokémon) is looking well!" *"I feel like I might freeze too... But (Pokémon) seems to be in good spirits." *"(Pokémon) is looking quite a bit stronger!" *"This is a perfect chance to buy some useful items!" *"Wow, talk about coincidence. She must be the one, no?" *"(Pokémon)... I feel something special with you - something different from the other Pokémon... Do you feel it too? I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon)! Let's be friends!" *"I sense a greater strength from you now than ever before, (Pokémon)... You feel it too - I know it." *"Let's stay together, (Pokémon)!" *"Yes... Where could little (Pokémon) be?" *"Hey! Where were you? Wow, I'm so glad you're back! Hm? This is for me?" *"Something is happening to (Pokémon)!" *"Wow, congratulations!" *"I'm so sorry, (Pokémon)! I'll never forget you!" *"It looks like we've picked up an ally or two! Let's keep going this way and make lots and lots of allies! That's a good idea, isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"We've got a lot more allies now! The Pokémon seem delighted as well!" *"Wow, congratulations! We've got 50 allies now! The Pokémon seem really happy to be surrounded by friendly faces!" *"That looks like fun! Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"Now this is a sight I'd like people from other kingdoms to see..." *"This is an amazing chance to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms! Let's begin, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a great time to form a link!" *"But... But you can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"Wow, it's quite lively over there..." *"Amazing! Now I'm all set to do my very best in the year to come! You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Everyone knows just how much we care about them! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Oh, goodness... Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon look a bit blue." *"They won't have their way with us! Let's attack! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"M-Me? Wow, really?" *"I was just doing my duty!" *"I just can't believe it! Thank you so much!" *"Hehee, it looks like (Pokémon) is happy too!" *"What would you like me to focus on?" *"Leave it to me!" *"l shall do my very best!" *"There's nothing you want me to take care of?" *"Go get 'em, (Pokémon)!" *"Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon)?" *"Right, which is it to be...?" *"Right! Let's get started!" *"That's great!" *"Wonderful!" *"We did it!" *"Ah!" *"Oops..." *"Oh no..." *"So! What shall we make?" *"Oh... We've got a lot of junk, haven't we...? What should we do with it, I wonder..." *"Amazing! I suddenly feel a lot stronger!" *"Do I just push this button?" *"Oh, I feel a strange burst of strength..." *"Wow, this means I can evolve, too...! How bright the future looks!" *"Sorry, this is a bit out of the blue... But I've seen how powerful you are, and I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"I want to ask you all to stay as devoted as you have been, so that we can make our army even stronger!" *"(Leader)'s army has grown more powerful... I suppose we should do something about it soon." *"So I was of no use, after all..." Kessen III Category:Quotes